uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Halloween Party
The Halloween Party 'in [[Twilight of the Golden Witch|''Twilight of the Golden Witch]]'' ''is a quiz session between Ange and the members of her family. The player has direct input, choosing an answer and receiving medals for getting a question correct. Along the way, players can get hints from Eva if they so need it. Viewing hints has no effect on medal acquisition. At the very end, a prize is given based on the number of medals received, with 18 total. The manga version of ''Twilight ''replaces the quiz session with a hide-and-seek game. Question 1 On Christmas Day, a woman looked up to the sky and spoke: "Eventually. the night will end and morning will come. Wouldn't it be wonderful if, after the sun sinks and it becomes night once more, it could be Christmas again?" And the man spoke: "Okay, I'll make you dream come true for you." Is such a thing possible...? *A. "It's possible" *B. "It's impossible" The answer is A. Question 2 One day, an apple floated down the river. The next day, a butternut squash did. The next day, some cabbage did. The next day, a dill pickle did. The next day, an eggplant did. The next day, a fig did. What floated down the river the day after that...? *A. "Grapefruit" *B. "Onions" *C. "Lettuce" The answer is A. Question 3 There was a certain traveler. The traveler walked five kilometers north. Then, he walked five kilometers east. Then, he walked five kilometers south. Then, incredibly, he ended up in the exact same spot he started. This place does exist, but what sort of place is it...? *A. "A very hot place" *B. "A very cold place" *C. "Such a place couldn't exist. The answer is B. Question 4 In a witch's house, there was a magic kitchen. Every day it would serve a freshly-made meal for the witch, when she returned at an appointed time. One day, the witch had to work very late. When she finally got home, all of the food greeted her. "Welcome home, great witch. I've made some vegetable stew for you." ....Said the stew in the pot. "Welcome home, great witch. Please, quickly dip me in the stew and eat me." ....Said the hard bread. "Welcome home, great witch. You must be thirsty. Please, drink me right away." ....Said the white wine. "Welcome home, great witch. If you eat me, the heat of the day will be wiped away." ....Said the ice cream dessert. Now then, one of these is lying. Which one is it...? *A. "The stew" *B. "The bread" *C. "The wine" *D. "The ice cream" '''Eva's Hint *Eva: I've got it. The hint here...is that the witch got home much later than usual. *Ange: What happens when she gets home later than usual? *Eva: Think carefully. The food is always freshly-made and served at the usual time, right? So, what happens when she gets home long after that? The answer is D. Question 5 The cook was in trouble. Dinner had been fully prepared, except for desert, but he had no ingredients except far saba-ra (mackerel and leftovers). Then, the cook had a flash of inspiration. By changing just a single letter, he could make a grand dessert out of leftovers. Which letter did he change? *A. "s" *B. "r" *C. "b" *D. "a" Eva's Hint * Ange: Aunt Eva, do you get it? *Eva: She says you have to change one letter, so the answer's probably some sort of word game. Her choice of words is suspicious to say the least. Try and think of some kind of dessert that you can make by changing a letter in... Ah, I've got it! *Ange: Huh?! What is it? What is it?! *Eva: Forget changing a whole letter... You only need to change one line. In fact, that pretty much gives you the answer. The answer is C. Question 6 When you're in Japan, the word emergency happens to sound the same as the number 9 twice. If you add an emergency to ??? you'll get an ambulance. If ??? is subtracted from 130, you'll get a police car. What number goes in the ??? ...? Hint: The difference between two cars is half an emergency. *A. "5" *B. "10" *C. "15" *D. "20" *E. "25" Eva's Hint *Ange: The ??? is a number? But emergency is a word. You can't add a number to a word, right? *Eva: That part sounds like some kind of word game. After all, 'kyu-kyu-' means emergency, and 'kyu-' means nine. If you write two nines together, it looks like 99, doesn't it? *Ange: So, if you add something to 99, you get an ambulance? *Eva: Hmm. Why does some number added to 99 get you an ambulance... Ah, I've got it! *Ange: Huh, really?! Hey, what is it?! *Eva: I'll give you a hint. You've got a big advantage here that most people around the world don't have. *giggle* Then again, even people from other countries could narrow it down to two answers with a little math. The answer is D. Question 7 We have a lit candle five centimeters in length. Every hour, half of that candle's remaining length is burned away. Then, when its length is 1 centimeter or less, the flame win disappear. Thee hours later, the flame had disappeared, but what was the length of the candle at the time? *A. "0mm" *B. "about 3mm" *C. "about 6mm" *D. "about 8mm" *E. "about l0mm" Eva's Hint *Ange: Half of its remaining length burns away each hour, right...? After the first hour, it's burned down by half of 5 centimeters During the next hour, it burns down half of that remaining length. And during the third hour, it burns down half of that remaining length... *Ange: ...I can't really do it without a calculator. Do you know the answer, Aunt Eva? *Eva: Ah, I've got it. *giggle*, this is a pretty mean puzzle. *Ange: Why is it mean? *Eva: This has nothing to do with division. Read through the puzzle again carefully. ...Umm, what was it, again...? The answer is E. Question 8 White black white black white ???? black white black white black white What does the ???? stand for? *A. "White" *B. "Black" *C. "Red" *D. "Grey" *E "Empty Space" Eva's Hint * Eva: The hint for this one is probably what Natsuhi nee-san said, about something you might see in a school or kindergarten. Do you know what it is. Ange-chan? * Ange: No, I'm stuck. * Eva: See, even Ange-chan says she's stuck! Give her at least a little hint. * Natsuhi: I, I see. Then, a hint... They may be different colors, but you get a beautiful sound no matter which you push. * Eva: A beautiful sound...? Are these black and white things something that make sounds? * Ange: Black and white things that make a sound when you push them...? The answer is A. Question 9 Once upon a time, there was a seven story skyscraper. The following companies were located on the following floors: Okamura Securities Co., Ltd. was located on the 7th floor. Iwarmura Realty Co., Ltd. was located on the 6th floor. Tamura Transport Co., Ltd. was located on the 5th floor. Now then, Murakoshi Publishing Co., Ltd. was located on the ___th floor. What goes in the ___? *A. "1" *B. "2" *C. "3" *D. "4" Eva's Hint *Ange: I don't know anything about this skyscraper, so there's no way I could know... * Narration: I know what's in floors five and above, so the answer must be somewhere between floor one and floor four. There's no doubt about that. *Krauss: Heheheheh. Do you give up? *Eva: I, I won't give up, kiii!! So, you're saying that Murakoshi Publishing Co., Ltd. is on this floor X?! *Krauss: Not floor X. The _th floor. *Ange: It's the same either way, isn't it...? *Eva: ...Ah... * Narration: Aunt Eva suddenly stumbled on something. Then, she started counting on her fingers, starting from the first floor... *Eva: I've got it, Ange-chan...! Try saying them aloud, starting from the first floor...! There's only one that fits! *Ange; Huh? Wh, what do you mean...? The answer is D. Question 10 A scholarly king once decided to give out prizes to the learned people of his land. The one who won the copper prize got 29 gold coins. The one who won the silver prize got 47 gold coins. The one who won the gold prize got 79 gold coins. So, how many gold coins were given to the one that won the platinum prize? *A. "30 coins" *B. "57 coins" *C. "78 coins" *D. "91 coins" *E..112 coins" Eva's Hint *Ange: The number of coins are really different, and kind of weird. *Eva: Wait a second, Kanon-kun! What are you thinking?! There's no way she'll be able to get this one, right?! *Kanon: This is just to buy time until Nee-san can think up a question, so forgive me. *Shannon: Th, thank you...! I've thought of a question...! *Kanon: ...Understood. Now then, Eva-sama and Ange-sama. I'll give you a hint. Copper is 29, silver is 47, and gold is 79. That's the hint. *Ange: That's just what you said in the question...! That's not a hint! *Eva: ...Copper is 29? Silver is 47?? ...Oh, so that's it! *Ange: Huh? You got it?! I get it too! Platinum is better than gold, so the prize must be more than 79 gold coins! *Eva: That's wrong. With these rules, the platinum prize is probably worth less than the gold prize. Isn't that right? *Kanon: ...It is as you say. It seems you've already found the answer. *Eva: This puzzle is impossible for Ange-chan. You'd need to have gone to middle school at the very least. I'll answer! Is that alright, Ange-chan? *Ange: S, sure. I'll leave it to you...!" The answer is C. Question 11 W=white chocolate P=pepperjack cheese A=anchovy pizza O=lemonade ?=black coffee Which letter does the ? stand for? *A. "W" *B. "A" *C. "8" *D. "I" *E. "0" Eva's Hint *Ange: I don't get it. Why are there letters...? *Kanon: ...Could it be the first letter of each word? *Eva: That's what I thought at first. White chocolate starts with 'W', pepper jack starts with 'P', and anchovy starts with 'A'. But then, how do you explain lemonade being 'O'? *Shannon: Heheheheheheheh. Do you get it? *Ange: Aren't there any more hints? *Shannon: Of course there are. I'll teach you the letters for some other foods. First, watermelon is 'W'. For 'P', how about picante potatoes? Albacore tuna is an 'A'. Orange-lime sherbet would probably be an 'O'. Heheheheheheheh... *Eva: It really does sound like the first letter is the key... But then how do you explain lemonade being 'O'...? *Ange: ...I love 'W' foods. Cookies and cake are 'W', right? *Shannon: That's right. *Kanon: So, it isn't the first letter after all... *Eva: What's going on? Is the 'W' group about desserts? But watermelon isn't a dessert... 'P' is picante potatoes and pepper jack cheese? 'A' is anchovy pizza and albacore tuna? 'O' is lemonade and orange-lime sherbet? Just what are these groups?? *Ange: ...I sort of get it, but I sort of don't. It's a little annoying. *Shannon: One last hint. Have you ever had lemonade to drink? *Ange: I have. I thought it was just going to be sweet, so I was really surprised. I'll never drink it again. *Eva: ...Ah, I've got it! Ange-chan, thank you. Thanks to you, I've probably figured it out! The answer is D. Question 12 Rokkenjima is about to explode! There's only 1 hour left until the explosion. Rosa can make it to the stack of ingots in the underground VIP room in 3 minute. However, the ingots are heavy, so she can only carry 1 out at a time. Furthermore, it takes her 5 minutes to carry it up to the surface. She starts at the surface and goes back and forth between the surface and the underground VIP room. So, how many ingots can Rosa carry out of the underground VIP room...? *A. "4 ingots" *B. "5 ingots" *C. "6 ingots" *D. "7 ingots" *E. "8 ingots" Eva's Hint *Eva: Hmmmm... I guess you don't need a hint for this one. *Rosa: *giggle*, you're right. I made it for Ange-chan. It's probably a bit too easy for you, Nee-san. *Ange: An hour is 60 minutes, and it takes 8 minutes for each round trip... *Eva: Good luck. I know you can solve it. I won't give you a hint this time. The answer is E. Question 13 You must use a two-passenger boat to carry each person to the opposite bank of the river. On the rear bank, there is a peasant, his wife, a shepherd, a sheep, a cow, some meat, and some vegetables, (all of these count as one passenger on the boat) The boat can only be rowed by the peasant, by wife, or the shepherd. If the wife is with the shepherd while the peasant isn't around, they'll run away together. If the shepherd is near the meat when both the peasant and his wife are not around, he'll eat it. If the sheep is near the vegetables when the shepherd isn't around, hell eat them. If the cow is near the vegetables when none of the humans are around, he'll eat them. It's a lot of trouble to unload the meat, so once it's been unloaded once, it can't be unloaded again. The vegetables are easily bruised, so they can only ride on the boat once. Can you achieve the objective in the smallest number of steps...? *A. "Less than ten steps" *B. "In 10 to 14 steps" *C. "In 15 to 20 steps" *D. "In 20 to 25 steps" *E. "Something else" Eva's Hint *Eva: W, wait a second... Who ever heard of a puzzle with such complicated rules?! *Maria: Did you only know about the ones with wolves and sheep? There's lots of complicated puzzles that you've got to deal with in different ways! See? You don't get it either, right, Ange?! Kihihihihihi! *Ange: Please, give me a hint! *Maria: You have to organize your thoughts carefully. Only the three humans can row the boat. Then, you have to memorize all the things to look out for. When the peasant is away, you can't leave his wife with the shepherd. When both the peasant and his wife are away, you can't leave the shepherd with the meat. When the shepherd is away, you can't leave the sheep with the veggies. You also need someone to watch the cow, but any of the humans can do that. Still, I guess the meat is the real key to the whole thing. *Eva: ...Ah, I see. Just because you can't put it on the boat again once you take it off, that doesn't mean you can only take it across once. *Maria: You've got it. The veggies really can make only one trip, so once you've sent them across, you can't get them back. But as long as you don't take the meat off the boat, you can take it back and forth as much as you want. *Ange: ...It's so complicated. Even after thinking about it, I don't get it at all... *Eva: We'll have to write it down and sort out our ideas. Do you want a pen and paper too, Ange-chan? *Maria: Impossible, impossible! You'll never solve it! Why don't you just give up? Thinking is a waste of time for the incompetent! Kihihihihihihihihi...! *Eva: Can this really be solved? Don't tell me there's actually some contradiction that makes it unsolvable... *Maria: Uuu---? Who knows? Kiiihihihihihihi! The answer is A. Question 14 There were three girls. Miyoko: "I'm the oldest." Satoko: "Rika isn't the oldest." Rika: "Miyoko is a liar. Nipah." Only the oldest of the three girls is speaking the Math. So, who is the oldest...? *A. "Miyoko" *B. "Satoko" *C. "Rika" Eva's Hint *Eva: Ah, it's a classic liar puzzle. Those are the ones I'm best at. *Rudolf: Don't you mean lying is what you're best at?" * Narration: Wow. I didn't think Dad's ears could stretch that far. *Kyrie: Only one of them is speaking the truth. And both of the others are lying. So, if you find an answer where two of them are telling the truth, it's wrong. *Ange: ...I don't really get it. I want some more hints. *Kyrie: That's all for my hint. If you want more, try talking to Aunt Eva. *Ange: Aunt Eva! *Eva: Rika is the key. Rika says that Miyoko is a liar. So, if Miyoko is speaking the truth then Rika is a liar, and if Miyoko is lying, then Rika is speaking the truth. In other words, since that pair contradicts each other, we know that one of them is lying and one is telling the truth. *Kyrie: That's Eva nee-san for you. Exactly. In liar games like this one, when you see a pair that contradicts each other, you know that one of them must be telling the truth. Neither of them is Satoko, so she's already confirmed as a liar. *giggle*, looks like the answer's already popped up. *Ange: Ummm, ??? The answer is C. Question 15 This time, Miyoko, Satoko, and Rika are all wearing masks. None of them know who is who. We'll have them write on paper, so no one can recognize the voices of the others. Girl on the right: "The girl in the middle is Miyoko." Girl on the middle: "The girl on the left is Miyoko." Girl an the left: "The girl on the right is Satoko." Of these three, Miyoko is speaking the truth. However, Satoko and Rika aren't necessarily lying. So, who are the three girls, from left to right...? *A. "Rika Satoko Miyoko" *B. "Rika Miyoko Satoko" *C. "Satoko Rika Miyoko" *D. "Satoko Miyoko Rika" *E: "Miyoko Rika Satoko" *F. "Miyoko Satoko Rika" Eva's Hint *Ange: They're all wearing masks...and except for Miyoko, we can't tell if they're lying or telling the truth. ...This one's hard. *Eva: No it isn't. I've already figured it out. This is even easier than the one your mom gave a second ago. *Ange: Why? *Eva: You can't trust the two who aren't Miyoko, so you first need to figure out who Miyoko is. Miyoko doesn't lie, right? *Ange: Yeah. Miyoko doesn't lie. *Eva: So, start off by figuring out who Miyoko is, then read through the puzzle again. I'm sure you'll see it at once. *Ange: Just think about who Miyoko is... Okay, I've got it. *Kyrie: You really do whatever Eva nee-san tells you. *Ange: Yeah. Aunt Eva is nice and smart, and I like her. So I do what she tells me! *Rudolf: We'll need to ask her for a hand, next time we try to feed Ange eggplant and bell peppers. *Kyrie: *giggle*giggle*..." The answer is E. Question 16 There are three boxes: a red one, a blue one, and a green one. One of those boxes has a medal inside. The other two have terrifying traps inside. I picked the red box. Then, Jessica spoke: "Are you sure you want that one? The trap hoses are really terrifying. I'll open one and show you." ...And she opened the green box, showing me that it was a trap box. Only the red box and the blue box were left. "Do you want me to open the red box? Or do you want to switch?" So, which box has a higher probability of holding the medal, the red box or the blue box...? *A. "The red box has a higher probability" *B. "They're both the same" *C. "The blue box has a higher probability" Eva's Hint *Ange: Even though we don't know what's inside, there are two boxes, so there's a 50-50 chance of the medal being in either. ...They're both the same, aren't they? *Eva: ...I thought that too. Still, that would make the answer too obvious, wouldn't it? I wonder if there's some trick here... * Narration: Or, that itself might be the trick, and the obvious answer could be the right one. It might be one of those classic puzzles that trips you up by making you think too hard and suspiciously. *Eva: ...I have two questions for you two. Is that okay? *George: Go ahead. *Eva: Who do these three boxes belong to? You, Jessica-chan? *Jessica: Well, yeah. *Eva: In other words, you know which colors are traps, right? *Jessica: Yeah, of course. *Eva: Thanks. And now for my second question. A second ago, you opened one of the boxes to show us how scary the traps were. Would you have done that no matter which of the boxes Ange-chan chose? *Jessica: That's right. I figured giving her a bit of a scare would make for a nice psychological warfare tactic. *Eva: Thanks. Those hints will be enough. *Ange: Hints? Huh...?? * Narration: I'm completely lost. How were Aunt Eva's questions just now hints... The answer is C. Prizes Sbg 01.png|The default prize, as Ange starts out with 1 medal. A toilet brush Sbg 02.png|2 medals: a can of mackerel Sbg 03.png|3 medals: a soft cushion with the One-Winged Eagle on it Sbg 04.png|4 medals: an old-fashioned swimsuit Sbg 05.png|5 medals: a fully ripe mango Sbg 06.png|6 medals: a decorative pine branch Sbg 07.png|7 medals: an Angel Mort uniform Sbg 08.png|8 medals: Kinzo poster Sbg 09.png|9 medals: a bag that laughs with Kinzo's voice Sbg 10.png|10 medals: a One-Winged Eagle carp streamer Sbg 11.png|11 medals: a bouquet of golden roses Sbg 12.png|12 medals: a music box passed down through the ages Sbg 13.png|13 medals: a mass-produced Sakutaro doll Sbg 14.png|14 medals: a tea set Sbg 15.png|15 medals: a pocket watch Sbg 16.png|16 medals: a Beatrice corsage Sbg 17.png|17 medals: a Battler doll Sbg 18.png|18 medals: a Beatrice doll Trivia * Hacking the game to gain more medals than is possible will result in the player receiving a "Tomitake Jirou" as a prize. * Questions 16 and 17 are references to Higurashi. 16 even more so because Rika is mentally over 100 years old.